Shopping with you is the Worst Or Maybe not
by dea-inochi12
Summary: One of the things guys hate is the fact that they have to go shopping with their gals and end up carrying everything else but even if the load is unbearable and long walks to every shop is tiring: there is one thing that makes it worthwhile.


**SHOPPING WITH YOU IS THE WORST (OR MAYBE NOT)**

_**By dea-inochi12**_

**Summary:**_ One of the things guys hate is the fact that they have to go shopping with their gals and end up carrying everything else but even if the load is unbearable, the constant tackling during sales was even worse than football and long walks to every shop is tiring: there is one thing that makes it worthwhile._

'Ugh...This is the last draw,' thought Li Syaoran as the bags began to pile on his shoulders. The bags he was carrying that moment could rival the weights at the gym. There he was, once again, in the mall, shopping with Sakura. He knew he abhorred the trips to the mall. Not only does he have to carry all the shopping bags, he has to walk long distances just keep up with the brisk walk from store to store of his love.

He laid on the bench in front department store as he waited for Sakura to finish purchasing another shirt. 'Another shirt? There are like a dozen shirts in this pile I'm carrying.' He grunted in frustration as Sakura walked to him. Sakura did not want him to carry all the bags. In fact, they debated about it a while ago but it is faux pas for people if a boyfriend does not offer to carry the other's things. To them, it was an unwritten rule in the code of Boyfriend chivalry. 'Why did I have to volunteer?' He thought once again. He put up a smile and took the other package Sakura was holding despite the inability to carry more. And once again, they walked to the next shop. Actually, they dashed to the next shop. There was a sale.

'Why is there a sale today of all days?' He muttered to himself. All the girls within a mile's radius came to the said store. Nobody in their right mind was going to miss such a big sale. Everybody rushed to the store, each grabbing as much clothes as they could, regardless of the size, which would be determined later. Within minutes, the store looked as if the biggest storm had hit it. There were no survivors. Even Syaoran could not dash to Sakura's side due to the constant bumping, nudging and tackling of women from all sides. It was a battle and only those who were strong enough (or little enough, so they could pass through the gaps of the crowd) would get out alive. Syaoran, feeling it was hopeless, decided to take a break and stay by the bench.

It has been 5 hours of shopping madness and Sakura does not seem to show any signs of stopping much to Syaoran's dismay. It was already a tiring experience. The mall, from Syaoran's experience, was a battlefield. It was a constant war against everyone else inside and every girl seemed to have a radar that tracks everybody within a mile who poses as a hindrance to their goal which is to get the ideal clothes or to get clothes everybody wants. No wonder these people do not need the gym to keep their shape. Once again, he sighs. If this keeps up, he would be found lying on the ground.

6 hours in counting, when is it going to end? After passing the rest of the shops, Sakura decided to go home. 'Finally,' Syaoran proclaimed in his mind. It took him a lot of thinking to reassure himself of his purpose that day.

As they walked to Sakura's house, the sun began to set and a pink and orange hue began to fill the sky. Syaoran couldn't help but grumble about everything he had witnessed that day. It wasn't in his nature to complain but he couldn't help it. He does not even know why he spent 6 hours rummaging to every loophole possible in a mob of shopping crazed fanatics. It was simply illogical.

As Syaoran grumbled, Sakura sighed. She smiled and said, " I really enjoyed today, Syao, and its not because of the sale today". Syaoran looked at her and raised an eyebrow to hint that he does not follow. "I'm not that shallow you know, to not notice your constant grumbling." Syaoran was, at that moment, surprised. "I am really sorry for letting you put up with this." 'Yeah right! Do you know how hard it was?!' He thought. "I really enjoyed your company today. It's really sweet of you to do so." With that, she smiled. Before Syaoran realized what was happening, Sakura gave him a peck on the lips. "Is that it, woman? I slaved myself by carrying these boulders and rummaged through those mad women to keep up with you and the only thing you give me is a peck?!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and she kissed him once again only this time it was longer. As they kissed under the pink and orange hue of the sunset and in the middle of the shopping bags Syaoran dropped by their feet, he couldn't help but think that it was worth it.


End file.
